User blog:GSFB/Headless Horseman vs Nazgul
The Hessian/Headless Horseman vs Nazgul/Ringwraith The Headless vs the Souless The Phantom rider vs a spectre Knight The Hessian vs a Spirit King WHO IS DEADLIEST...? STATS: X Factors: 1. Speed No offense to the Nazguls, but, though they are fairly quick, they are slowpokes next to the headless horseman. None of them show the speed the horseman has shown in the film Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman is filled with intense energy, while the Nazgul fight with a more laidback speed, perhaps incapable of much more despite their magical natures. The Horseman's speed could give him the victory Edge: Headless Horseman 2. Skill The Nazgul are well skilled in the use of their steel knives and swords, but the Horseman shows a skill that is remarkable, especially when he wields his two axes together in combat. The Hessian was indeed a powerful warrior before his death, could potentially defeat some of the great heroes of the Tolkien mythos in melee combat. Edge: Headless Horseman 3. Experience The Nazgul were once great kings of men who were corrupted and transformed by the rings that Sauron the deciever gave to them. They have fought numerous conflicts for untold centuries, and are well versed in the ways of war and conquest. The Hessian was a mercenary who fought in the American revolution and no doubt other wars, and has both haunted the western woods and on occasion attacked humans (The Notary of Sleepy Hollow hinted that his messed up eye was due to an encounter with the Horseman, before the multiple murders commited by that being). The Horseman was later summoned to slay several humans. Though experienced in warfare, the Hessian'sexperience is less by a longshot when compared to the Nazgul. Edge: Nazgul 4. Weapons The Horseman's weapons are lethal yet have a weakness: the blades instantly cauterize a wound they make, stop them from bleeding, and therefore people who are wounded but escape him are more likely to recover from wounds that would have killed them if inflicted by normal bladed weapons (Ichabod Crane was one who was given what should have been a lethal wound, but survived due to the magic of the bades). The Nazgul's longsword does not have this weakness, and neither does his morgul blade, which can turn whoever is wounded by it and lives into a wraith like the Nazgul. However, the Horseman's battleaxes can be used as long range weapons, and though the Nazgul could potentially throw the morgul blade, it is outgunned two to one by the axes. The Morgul blade cannot turn a dead man into a wraith, and the gauntlets of the Nazgul cannot be thrown. Nor would the cauterizing effects of the Horseman's weapons pose less of a risk to the Nazgul, since a wraith bares no blood. Indeed, the "devil's fire" effect of the Horseman's blade, as the Magistrate of Sleep Hollow put it, might inflict some damage on the Nazgul, which are subseptible to flame. Plus, while the Nazgul longsword is huge and heavy, the Hessian's sword is shorter yet smaller and lighter, and less unwieldy. Though having a lesser range than the Nazgul blade, it can be used more quickly and give potentially more damage to the Nazgul than the Nazgul's sword could to the Hessian Edge: Headless Horseman 5. Mounts The Nazgul Horses of the movie were probably captured and twisted magically in Mordor to serve their purposes. Their eyes glowed red and they were large and fierce. The horse of the Headless Horseman was called Daredevil, a huge Andelusian horse that, like the Nazgul horses, was black and fierce. Daredevil rode into American militia at his master's command, and together they terrorized American and French troops during the war. Yet in the winter of 1779 daredevil was shot down by American troops out for revenge, and the Hessian was himself decapitated. Yet the Horse arose and mourned over his grave, and now arises as an immortal, undead steed to do the Hessian's bidding once more. The Nazgul horses are ferocious, but they are not as indestructable as their masters (when Arwen summoned water horses from the Rivendell river, the Horses of the Nazgul were caught up with them, and died). Daredevil however is as unstoppable as its master. Edge: Headless Horseman 6. Psychological factor The Nazgul are masters of psychological warfare. Their eerie screech-owl like howls make men panic and send Hobbits aflight. Though their screech is not as strong during their horseback days as it was later in the war of the Ring, when the Nazgul rode their Fell beast mounts, their call was bone chilling, and their presence itself was greatly unsettling. The fact that, like the Horseman, they were practically unkillable added to their psychological edge. However, the Horseman himself readily intimidates and inspires horrid fear due to the fact that he is, as his name implies, a Headless spectre. Even more intimidating is the fact that, unlike the Nazgul, he is not harmed by water or fire (in the film, the Horseman walked out of a collapsed burning windmill without a flame on him. There was no smoke coming off of him). The only thing that could keep him at bay was holy ground and possibly a specialized spell in Katrina Van Tassel's witchcraft book. Yet even these things the Horseman could think his way around in order to get to his prey (Baltus Van Tassel was inside a church, yet the Horseman threw a picket attached to a rope that impaled Baltus. He rode on and the rope and picket pulled him far enough out of the church grounds to be beheaded). It is unknown as to whether the Nazgul could be affected by either Katrina's spell or Holy Ground, though either is likely. Ultimately, this factor comes down to fear: do either warrior possess it? Nazguls are all but fearless, being neither living nor dead they have few things to fear, other than fire, water, women (for the Witch King that is), the destruction of Sauron's Ring, and of course their master, Sauron himself. The Horseman on the other hand shows no fear, even of the mysterious person who commands him using witchcraft and his missing skull. Due to this, it seems fair to give the Horseman the advantage. Edge: Headless Horseman Due to computer/wiki glitch and relative lack of Interest, this battle is canceled. Headless Horseman wins. No battle to be written Category:Blog posts